phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Amindis
Images Where'd you get the images from "My Fair Goalie" from? I can't find any promos on YouTube. Can you give me the link to the promo, please? 18:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Here's the link: After you click here, click on the "Special Episode!" video. Well, we had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry. 18:25, August 31, 2011 (UTC) So u wan't to delete One thing, U wrotte u wanted to delete "Baljeet Explanation" because it was a short song of 9 seconds but... and "I Want Nothing"? it is 8 sec long and is in the wiki so....this one must stay What? Oh, you misunderstanded. I wrote that didn't want to delete. :) I was, by the way, the one who made that page. Well, we had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry. 15:15, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Adding categories I noticed that you have adding categories about that the characters in some episodes. Only put those character if they were centered in the episode not just putting all of it. Patrickau 26 01:18, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot for letting me know! I'm pretty new here, so please tell me if I do anything else wrong, okay? :) Well, we had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry. 12:25, September 7, 2011 (UTC) iTunes I took pictures of the episode I bought in iTunes. It's $2,99 and the quality is perfect. Hope I helped! [[User:Diovos|'Di']][[User_talk:Diovos|'ovos']] 13:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 Hi!!! Hi!!! How are ya Amindis? Travisplatypus 09:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Um... yeah, I suppose everything's okay... Amindis 09:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Cool I've been trying to contact you. Hey your a girl right? Travisplatypus 09:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, why? Amindis 09:33, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to know. How old are you?Travisplatypus 09:37, October 23, 2011 (UTC) This is starting to feel weird... but I am 12 years... Amindis 09:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) How's it getting wierd? Am I getting too personal because I'm not evil.Travisplatypus 09:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Well... okay... Amindis 09:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Can we be friends?Travisplatypus 09:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure, why not? Amindis 09:43, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Just a little weird being friends with you.Travisplatypus 09:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) What? Amindis 09:52, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I said it'll just be a little weird being frineds with you but only alittle. Travisplatypus 09:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Umm, why do you think so? Amindis 09:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Because there's an age gap between us but not that much of a big one.Travisplatypus 09:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) How old are you, anyway? Amindis 10:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Why are you asking this?Travisplatypus 10:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, you said there was a age gap between us. And besides, don't you think it's polite to say your age when I told mine? Amindis 10:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm not very formal but fine. I am 10 years old. That's not such a huge age gap to me! Amindis 10:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Actally I said we have an age gap but NOT a big one. Anyways what's it like being in 7th grade?Travisplatypus 10:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I am interrupting anything, but this is seems to be more of a "chat" which should be done in the IRC and not in talk pages since this has nothing to relate with P&F or as Topher208 said " User talk pages on this wiki are not personal chat rooms. They are for sending messages back and forth to coordinate our efforts on the main pages of the wiki, not a semi-instant message system." - Steve26113 10:15, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, this is starting to feel kinda weird... It feels weird giving out personal information on P&F-wiki. So, thanks Steve. :) Amindis 10:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Amindis do you have a online acount I could contact you with so we could chat there?Travisplatypus 10:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I really wouldn't want to give out this kind of information... Amindis 10:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Why not? Like I said before I can't hurt considering the fact I'm younger than you.Travisplatypus 10:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) For the first: I can't trust just anybody if they say that they're 10, right? And besides, anybody could see this. No, I feel like I want to be more anonymous here. Second: This is starting out like a chat again... Amindis 10:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) It is becoming a chat again but I really am 10 and can prove it. Travisplatypus 10:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Look - I don't feel safe chatting with just anybody that wants to chat with me. If you want to chat with me, use the P&F-chat that's on this place. You just got to respect I don't want to give out too much information. Amindis 10:29, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I understand. I don'twant to give out my personal secrets out at school. But can we hat in the chat box? Travisplatypus 10:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Not right now - I gotta go to the store. But yeah, when I have time. Thanks for understanding - Amindis 10:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome. Bye Travisplatypus 10:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012